TAL: A wish is a wish
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: A TAL fanfic. Every story has a plot. The inhabitants of the story do not know of the plot. But a plot can easily be changed when no one is looking. You take your eyes off it for a moment and everything can change. "Then what is it?" "Fate cannot be changed once it's finale"
1. A beginning for everything

**I don't own TAL, it belongs to Kang Im.**

* * *

 **A wish is a wish:** A beginning for everything

Li-Mae rants about the supernatural and the two teenagers before her are unable to make a comment. The red-haired boy starts to talk with her while the gray-haired girl beside him focuses on something outside. By the time she shifts her gaze to the boy, he, too, is looking out the window.

 _ **Thwack!**_

He gets smacked by his friend who receives a glare from the silver-haired girl as an answer.

The boy puts his hands up „I'm sorry!" He then leans on the red heads shoulder „Hey, what were you spacing out for? Did our little Yu-Jin see a ghost?"

Jin pushes his friends arm away „Yeah... maybe I did"

„Huh?" The other responds dumbly.

„...I think I really did" Jin whispers serious „And one that looks like it just stepped out of a traditional theme park..."

the girl narrows her eyes and takes out a random book to read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silver-haired girl knocks at Jin's house.

He opens the door surprised „Sarah? I'm sorry, I can't right now, I'm going to buy something"

She smiles kindly „I'll come with you, I'll help carry it"

The boy smiles grateful „Thanks, Nunim"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Why did you buy leek?" Sarah wonders curious, eyeing said object.

The boy looks at it „Mmh... I don't know... This leek is a mystery..." He looks at her „Mu-Young will be back soon, should I save it?"

She gazes at the sky „I'd say so, but you don't know until when exactly..."

She notices something from the corner of her eye and pulls Jin by the arm.

 _ **Crack!**_

The ground gives in and gets destroyed.

Jin shields himself from the flying stones _/Who is this guy?!/_

The man before them grins and Sarah positions herself in front of Jin when a green-haired attacks him from behind. A bit blood gushes out of his shoulder but not much.

„Are you alright?" Sarah asks scared.

Jin clutches his shoulder „I don't know... but I think so"

„Fine, then I guess I will have to kill him myself" The big guy states, interrupting the two.

Sarah glares at them „Jin, I'll hold them off"

„But...!" Jin shouts but he can't reply anything back.

„No 'but'!" The girl yells „Stay back!"

The bigger man tries to punch her out of the way but she moves to the side and delivers a punch to his face. He stumbles back and holds his face. She notices his companion who walked up to Jin too late. The green-haired girl places a knife against his throat.

An image of an white-haired person flashes through the boys mind and the girls knife is pushed away. With eyes different than usual, he summons two large weapons and attacks his opponent. She gets thrown into her ally and Jin regains his senses, the weapons vanish.

„...Hey!" Someone calls out and everyone looks at the source of the voice „Is there something wrong?"

While the masked man deals with the two attackers, Sarah wraps Jins wound. By the time she finishes, the two are gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah sits outside together with Jin and the masked man „Why is this guy still here?" She asks Jin.

Jin shrugs „I don't know. But there are still things unclear... So we should clear them. And I still don't know what's going on"

Yi-Mae explains things to jin while Sarah makes herself a tea. She comes out and listens to them while sipping from her tea. When Yi-Mae holds a weapon against Jin, she kicks him on the head. She glares at him but he ignores her and continues where he left off, but as soon as Jin hits him with a fly swatter she erups with laugher.

Jin looks at her, then at Yi-Mae „Say... is it okay for her to have heard everything?"

She aprubtly stops laughing and glances unsure at the brown-haired male.

Said male smirks „Of course it is, she's a Chachaoong after all"

He chuckles darkly and Jin looks at her owlish. She averts his gaze with an awkward and uncomfortable face.


	2. Stay

**If you want to look, on my Deviantart account is a picture of Sarah~**

* * *

 **A wish is a wish:** Stay

„Soooooo... Mind to explain what exactly happened?" Sarah asks the three males with a blank face.

…

„You know..." Mu-Young eyes it cautious „...the more often I look at your pet, the more creeped out I get"

She holds her black weasel closer to herself „He's not creepy! And that's not what I asked!"

 _/It has a creepy name as well.../_ Mu-Young comments in his head „Sorry, sorry" The tall male apologizes „But to think you're a Chachaoong as well..."

Sarah gets angry „I didn't know you're one either! Now answer the god darn question!"

 _Everything is alright. I'm alright._

„Okay, okay" Mu-Young says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah has her hands on her ears. As soon as it looks like Jin finishes with his arguments she removes them. She then proceeds to go to school while happily chatting with Jin.

 _Stop. Just stop._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Jin asks his friend concerned.

Sarah shakes her head „It's alright. But I will come over to you later"

The two seperate, Jin still stays in school a bit and Sarah goes to her house. On the middle of the way she receives a phone call.

„Yes?" She answeres it.

„Sorry for the sudden call" Mu-Young apologizes from the other end.

„It's okay, what's up?" She wonders.

„If it isn't a bother, could you come over to my house? I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to Chachaoongs so I wanted to talk to you about it. You might know more"

She frowns „I'll come but I seriously doubt I can tell you anything new"

She changes direction to his house and arrives there a bit later. Mu-Young is sitting at a table with a blonde boy.

Mu-Young notices her „You're here already? Take a seat"

She sits down „Thanks"

Maru attempts to whisper to Mu-Young „Who's that nuna?"

 _/I can hear you perfectly.../_ Sarah thinks to herself.

 _It's because I'm a Chachaoong._

„Someone you won't bother if you value your life" Mu-Young warns his subordinate.

„So-" Sarah cuts in „What do you want to know, though I doubt I can tell anything new"

„How exactly does this succession thing work?" He questions.

„The... the succession?" Sarah wonders confused and Mu-Young nods „That's not so easy~" She admits slumped back in the chair with an uncertain look „It's about the birth of the next generation of us. The next one cannot be born while Jack is King, he manages with force but he can't do that forever, another King is needed"

„Then why Jin?" Mu-Young asks.

 _/Why Jin was chosen? I don't know, but it might have to do with who he really is/_ Her eyes are shadowed and she grits her teeth „How am I supposed to know? Rather than knowing why Jin was chosen I'd like to know why Jack leaves that bastard alive!"

„What?" Mu-Young wonders surprised.

Sarah smiles slightly with closed eyes „Nothing, forget it. Anything else?"

„Well, about Yi-Mae" Mu-Young tells her „I already asked Maru but maybe you know more"

„Yi-Mae?" She bites her lip „He isn't the same person anymore. He was different before he vanished but talking about what is no more will do us no good"

 _You're always by my side when I feel like I need someone._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah listens to her friends chatter when Jin suddenly leaves. She dashes after him and they stop in some alleyway.

„Why did you run all of a sudden?" She asks him.

Jin looks around „I felt something so I ran away from the main street"

„Idiot" She bonks him on the head „You should have run to a lot of people, no Chachaoong would attack you then... unless they want to involve humans and deal with Chuh-Yong as an aftermath"

„That's right!" Jin exclaims shocked.

„Come, let's go back" She grabs his upper arm and pulls him with her.

„So you're the next King and his little friend...?" A voice behind them says.

 _Someone,... please save me_

Sarah pulls Jin behind her and glares at Baek-Jeong.

„I'm Baek-Jeong Tal" Baek-Jeong announces then tilts his head „But I'm really curious, why did Jack choose someone like you to be the next?"

„How am I supposed to know?" Jin asks him „If anything, I'm the one who wants to know more!"

„This isn't the time to play dumb..." Baek-Jeong warns, readying his sword.

He charges at them but his sword is blocked by the staff of a halberd.

„Interesting choice of weapon" He notes „You don't see Chachaoongs swinging a halberd often"

He swings once more and Sarah deflects his attack. After exchanging a few blows, they both stop frozen in the position of Baek-Jeong trying to press his sword further down and Sarah blocking it with her weapons staff.

 _It's dangerous!_

Sarah grits her teeth, she adds more force and pushes her opponent away, his Tal falling from his face „What reason do you have to attack us? You don't seem like the type who would care about who becomes King"

„It's true that I don't care about it but it seemed like fun so I forgave these idiots for making do everything" Baek-Jeong explains.

…

A dark aura forms around her „So _that's_ whyhe isn't here yet" She chuckles darkly and faces Baek-Jeong „You were tricked. They went to distract Yi-Mae if I'm right"

Baek-Jeong freezes „Yi-Mae...?" he questions uncertain.

„Yup. The one and only, he protects Jin but didn't come so I was wondering... Hahaha" She laughs rather darkly „So _this_ is why he didn't come... Too much of a coincidence, huh? That you come right then when Yi-Mae is away..."

Baek-Jeong narrows his eyes „I can't really believe you. Nobody knows whether he's alive or dead right now..."

…

„Okay" Sarah deadpans.

„Don't agree so nonchalanty!" Baek-Jeong yells startled „Tch! Whatever..."

Baek-Jeong swings his sword again, Sarah positions her weapon and Baek-Jeong's sword is stopped. However, not through Sarah.

„You're still the same as ever, Eun-Yul" Jin comments with unusual eyes while gripping the Tals sword tightly.

„What?" Baek-Jeong replies confused „How do you know my real name? I never met you before and I didn't tell you either"

 _I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer..._

Watching the exchange, Sarah grits her teeth in frustration. Something grabs hold of Baek-Jeong and holds him down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„You're not going to stay?" Jin asks, holding Sarah's arm.

She avoids his pleading eyes „I won't. Sorry, Jin" She turns to Mu-Young „Watch over him for me"

 _Why do you-... No, nevermind_

„Of course I will do that" The Yongma user tells her.

„I will come back tomorrow" She promises and waves goodbye, leaving two Tals and Mu-Young with Jin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah lies in her bed, clutching her pillow as tightly as she can. With a jolt she wakes up and breathes out reliefed.

„A dream... it was only a dream..." She casts half-lided eyes down „It was only a dream... again"

 _Stay with me!_


	3. Deep

**Sorry for the weeks delay.**

* * *

 **A wish is a wish:** Deep

Sarah pushes Jin in the side „So what was Li-Nae talking about? Do you have stomach problems?"

Jin clutches his side in pain „It's Baek-Jeong's fault! He lied about my condition when Li-Nae came and wanted to go shopping"

„Haaa..." She pats Jin's arm „If he lies like that again, call me, I'm going to _butcher_ him"

He deadpans with a sweatdrop and glances at her „You're going to butcher the butcher?"

A twinkle appears before her „Damn right!"

He scratches his cheek with a sheepish look „At last you're strong"

She turns her head to him with a light frown „You're pretty strong, too..." She suddenly beams „And you make everyone's world brighter!"

He smiles doubtful „I don't think so"

 _I knew it! I just knew it!_

She chops him on the head „Don't make yourself lower than you are" She says in an insulted voice and pouts „You're like family to me, straighten up!"

„Sorry, sorry" He apologized with regret.

Sarah sighs „Well, I'm off now. I'll visit you later when I'm done with homework"

She waves him goodbye and leaves for her house. Once she arrives, she takes out her books and starts her work.

 _You're not a human!_

„...Isn't there a way to prevent things?" She mutters while patting her pets head „We should hurry and get to Jin, right, Darkness?" She wonders while facing the black weasel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…

Sarah opens the door and sees the chaos. Baek-Jeong talking with Jin, Yi-Mae on the roof, Mu-Young and some woman argueing.

She stares at Jin dumbfounded with a raised eyebrow „Why is there an axe sticking in the ground before you?"

She walks up to him and kicks Baek-Jeong in the stomach.

He clutches his stomach „What the hell was that for?!"

She blanches at him „I don't know, I just had the feeling that axe sticking there is your fault"

A vein throbs on his forehead „Just be-"

An axe is lifted at Sarah's throat dangerously „Who the hell are you?! Get away from my fiance, he's my fiance!"

„ _Ha_?" She looks at the woman threatening „ _Fiance?_ " A venoumos smirk on her lips „Not without my, his _sisters,_ permission!"

„What sister?!" Jin yells shocked.

Ah-Ra bows before her „Sister-in-law"

„We had that joke already, you dumb idiot!" Baek-Jeong curses.

Sarah, meanwhile, looks pissed off „Didn't I say it just now? Not without _my_ permission!"

The female Tal looks at her with stars in her eyes „Dear Sister-in-law, what do I have to do to gain your permission?"

The silver-haired Chachaoong backs away scared „Can't she get the message? Creepy..."

 _At least I have common sense!_

„Your pet is more creepy..." Mu-Young mutters and then speaks louder „Where's your weasel, Sarah? You usually have it with you when you have a bag in your hand"

She looks at him and points at the roof where her pet Darkness is sitting atop Yi-Mae Tals head „He found a friend..."

Mu-Young is speechless and stares at the two on the roof „You gotta be kidding...! Your pet made a friend?!"

„Why are you so shocked about it?" Sarah wonders, feeling a bit insulted.

„It's so creepy!" The gunner shouts.

…

„Creepy, huh?" A dark aura forms around a smirking Sarah „Did you just say he's creepy~?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yawning, Sarah stretches. She slams the door open, startling the residents outside.

„Ah, you woke up? Sorry, Nunim" Jin apologizes immidantly.

„It's okay..." She mutters, still half-asleep „Where's Mu-Young and who's the old hag?"

While Ha Na Rin fumes, Jin tells his friend that Mu-Young already went to work.

„What about you, Nunim?" Jin questions „You need to get ready for school but aren't your things at your house?"

 _Can't you... smile for... me?_

„I will go and pick them up, don't worry" She puts a hand behind her head „But I have a weird feeling today, so I'll go alone"

„You sure?" Jin asks worried.

„My home isn't that far, idiot, cease your worrying" She tells him with a friendly smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„That still doesn't mean I know you" Sarah comments while appearing behind the Chachaoong who hide around her house.

The three of them jump in shock at her sudden appearance. She sighs annoyed and materializes a halberd.

„What is your business with me if I may ask?" She questions the three.

The Chachaoong regain their composure and look at her wary.

„I _asked_ you something" Sarah reminds them.

Instead of answering, the three charge at her. She glances at her opponents who got into positions around her.

They run up to her and she jumps into the air, catching herself on a streetlantern. She looks down on them and swings herself on top of the lantern.

„You've got nerve..." She mutters while glaring at the ground.

 _Forgive me, I lost control over myself for a moment..._

Two of them jump behind and in front of her, aiming their weapons, a gun and sword, at her. She loses her dark glare and sighs exhausted, scratching her cheek she looks away when the two get impaled by black spikes that shoot out of the ground.

The third grows scared and shoots at her in panic but she blocks the bullets skillfully with her halberd, a near transparent creature grabbing hold of the Chachaoong.

„That's why you should have answered and left" She informs them with a hollow tone „Because I'm not some unexperienced youngster like you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah goes over to a confused Jin „What's wrong? What was that, sure looked strange, that stunt?"

„I don't know..." The boy answeres with several sweatdrops on his head, then he looks at her and notices something „Say, are you alright? Did something happen? You missed out a lesson and you've got a scratch on your cheek..." _/It's bleeding a bit, nunim.../_

She touches her cheek „I'm okay, nothing happened. I must have scratched myself a bit with a nail?" She replies uncertain.

He frets over her little injury worried „But it's bleeding!"

 _You'll die. You'll die! You'll die, you forsaken idiot!_

She smiles „It's okay, a scratch won't kill me!"

Something comes out of the ground beside them and they look there startled. While Jin converses with Mu-Young's Yongma, Sarah looks into the direction the stranger ran into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah and Jin are going to Jin's house together with Yi-Mae who decided to show up earlier. Once they arrive they get to know that Mu-Young was attacked while working.

Sarah perks up „You were attacked as well? ...Weird, I thought these three would still be hanging on trees like forgotten laundry"

„Nunim! You said you nothing happened!" Jin complains and an arrow stabs the girl.

 _I know that you're lying. Remove your coat_

„I was only attacked by two Chachaoongs" Mu-Young tells her „Both with grey hair. One had something above his mouth and the other over his eyes"

She looks thoughtful „Then they weren't the same. Two of my attackers were brown-haired and the last black-haired" She trails off „They seriously lacked experience..."

„But are you sure you're alright, sister-in-law?" Ah-Ra wonders.

A tick-mark appeares on the silver-haired girls head „I'm alright, I used rope to bind them on tree branches somewhere deep in the forest"

„Are they gonna be okay?" Baek-Jeong asks pale.

She shifts her eyes to him and shrugs uncaringly cold „I guess so,... that will help them gain experience in how to escape when they are tied up like that and not to mess with me!"


	4. Bring back

**A wish is a wish:** Bring back

„You know, Darkness" Sarah mumbles quietly „I hate sleeping. Whenever I sleep, I dream. I don't understand it, why do I have such an ability, why do I have to bear this burden, why didn't I know about Be-Gak? Just why...? I feel sick..."

She lies with her back on her bed, one arm draped over her face, Darkness sleeping soundly on her stomach.

„I'm tired..."

 _I'm tired..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Are you sure you're okay?" Cho-Yi wonders as he sits down beside Sarah „You seem kind of down... Yuna-nunim?"

„Pipe down" She whisperes with a depressed air around her, holding her face with one hand „I told you to call me Sarah. S-A-R-A-H. It's my name and that's final"

„Okay, okay" He says with a sympathetic smile „But you don't seem okay. The last time you looked this horrible was two years ago. What happened this time? And don't try to keep it from me, I won't be able to help you like that"

„It's not something that can be helped with in the first place" She mutters like detached from the world, removing the hand from her face.

He looks genuinly worried „Then what is it?"

„One sentence" She mumbles quietly „ _Fate cannot be changed once it's finale_ "

 _I already thought it would end like this..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„What are you argueing about?" Sarah questions with a tired look when she enters Jin's house.

„Ah, Sister-in-law!" Ah-Ra exclaims cheerful.

 _/That girl...!/_ Sarah frowns.

 _You're my family you know, I raised you after all!_

„We aren't argueing" The female Tal exclaims.

…

Sarah doesn't believe a word of it „Then why does it look like that old hag is choking the glutton?"

Sarah smiles tired and shakes her head.

She breaks the two fighting Tals apart by ruffling their hair „You should behave better"

Baek-Jeong stares after her dumbfounded and Ha Na Rin looks completely frozen.

„Where are you going?" Ah-Ra wonders sweetly.

„I'm going to sleep in the living room for now" Sarah waves at her.

 _You're the one person I will protect, after all, you always protected me_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The corner of her mouth twitches dangerously, her nerves nearly at the limit, the three idiots who attacked her once before standing before her „Come on..." Sarah glares at them furious „Now you're even attacking when I'm on my way to school?!

 _A few punches later~_

„Listen" Sarah kicks one on the head with a malicious and menacing atmosphere „If you attack me one more time... Then I will _tie you up_ , throw you _down a ravine_ , nearly _drown you_ to death in a raging river, wrap you in _pink wrapping paper_ and send you _to Be-Gak as a stress reliever_ "

 _Don't complain! You had it coming!_

The three Chachaoong flee in terror while shouting curses and yelling for help. Sarah sighs and turns around to jolt completely awake.

„What in the living hells are you doing here?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She shouts at the black-haired Tal, clutching the spot where the heart is located.

„I'm sorry, Yu-... Sarah-nunim" He scratches his cheek apologetic „I didn't mean to scare you"

She calms down a bit but not completely „It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. Do you need help with something?"

„Not really" He admits „It's just that I have a free day and saw you fighting those guys. But I wonder why no normal people came by during this"

She looks to the side „Remember that some Chachaoong can lead people away? I can do that, too"

He smiles brightly „Nunim sure is talented"

 _Quit teasing me! Y-... You... You horrible old hag!_

 _Excuse me?_

She looks down embarrassed „Not really, it's just something Chachaoongs do to keep humans oblivious to us"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Jin and Yi-Mae aren't here yet?" Sarah yawns „It's already past dinner time"

„I agree, I'm hungry..." Baek-Jeong helpfully supplies.

She deadpans „Well, th- Ouch!"

All eyes are on her.

„What happened?" Ha Na Rin asks rudely.

 _There are times when one is supposed to be a coward, and not brave!_

Sarah holds her arm with a pained expression „Nothing!" She stands up and goes out of the house „I will go now"

She runs out and further into town.

„What the hell was that for?" She glowers angry „There was no need to attack me with your claws, Darkness"

The pet just peeks out of her bag and yawns, a vein popping on Sarah's head.

She sighs and continues on her way „Now, where was that place I saw this morning?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„You saw _it_?" The silver-haired girl asks.

Maru turns to her surprised „You're that Nuna from back then!"

Mu-Young doesn't move from where he's standing „You knew... that something like this would happen?" The tall male questions with a low voice.

 _Why won't you listen? I'm sure I'm not the only one telling you to stop_

She smiles defeated „With the bad feeling this night gives off? I had a guess but I wasn't too sure. But that isn't that important right now..." She finishes hesitant.

Mu-Young finally turns to her, his expression still shaken from what he saw earlier „What do you mean?"

Sarah puts a hand on her chin in wonder „You can use your Yongma to move around, right? Go search for Jin, the kiddo here and I will search by foot. ... I have a really bad premonition"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„be" Mu-Young hears the end of a sentence when he appears in the park with Shadow's help.

He looks around, spotting three grey-haired people, one lying on the ground. As he looks to his left he sees a man with long red-black hair and Yi-Mae. The two are looking straight at him, the unknown man's expression shadowed.

„What are you doing here? Weren't you at home?" Yi-Mae questions the Yongma user rather harsh.

 _/What's with that guy...?!/_ Mu-Young wonders pissed off „I could ask the same!" He looks around again „Where's Jin? Weren't you with him? Sarah told me to look for him..."

Yi-Mae opens his mouth-

„He's okay"

-only to be interrupted by the man next to him.

 _Let go!_

The gunner narrows his eyes „How do you know that?" He asks, suspecious of the man „Who are you anyway? I don't know someone like you, are you a friend of that Tal bastard?"

„..." He doesn't reply.

Mu-Young grows furious „Say something, damn it!"

Yi-Mae walks in front of the man „Stop being so aggressive and pipe down, Jin is safe"

Mu-Young calms down a bit but his expression is still one of anger „And who are those three?" He points behind him with his thumb.

Yi-Mae shifts his attention to them „...Those two are of no concern to you"

„Two?" Mu-Young repeats confused and checks again „Are you blind, there are three" He says matter-of-factly.

 _Please... please... it can't end this way...Please, Sarah..._

„Ah..." The Tal answeres „The third one is most likely de-"

„He's alive" The unknown man claims, much to Yi-Mae's surprise.

The man looks at a row of trees and smiles faintly.

He lifts his head to look at the night sky „The spell will wear off soon. ...She really fooled you and the two over there, huh?"

Yi-Mae understands instantly and sighs „Couldn't she have told us or given us a sign? Honestly..."

Mu-Young has several question marks floating over his head „Who?"

The Tal smirks „A friend. You know about Chuh-Yong's Gwishin's, right?" A shudder from Mu-Young „She can summon Gwishin's as well. One of them can turn time back three seconds on an object or person"

„And I assume she let this Gwishin do that to the grey-haired man?" Mu-Young guesses.

„Exactly" Yi-Mae confirms „When the mark exploded it instantly turned the time of his body three seconds back. But the blood from the earlier explosion is still there, see? That makes him look like he's dead since the shock from the explosion and weight of her ability made him pass out"

 _Ugh..._

„The weight of her ability?"

„He means that Hil-Jo's body couldn't take it all at once" The unknown supplies „You should head back to... 'Sarah' was it?, you can tell her what happened here and that Jin is okay"

„Okay..." The gunner replies hesitant and wary, vanishing again with Shadow's help.

„Was it okay for him to see you Master?" Yi-Mae asks.

„I didn't expect it but he didn't figure it out after all" The man replies „So it's fine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After bringing Jin home, Yi-Mae returns to the park. He sees Sarah standing aside the three Laons, talking to them.

She notices him „Ah, you're back"

„You could say so" He answeres „Those three are alright?" A nod from her „Seeing the third suddenly alive sure is a shock"

She exhales sharply „It was a bother, setting up the Gwishin to use the ability right on time while I was elsewhere" She smiles a bit „I gave them a letter for that stupid musician, don't worry"

 _Since when were you this clumsy, Be-Gak?_


	5. Unexpected

**A wish is a wish:** Unexpected

„Where are the others?" Sarah asks curious „And why are you here, Maru?"

Said boy clings to her sobbing „There are two female Tals here..." He remains clinging to her „Hyung went to search for the Tal doctor with Baek-Jeong while Yu Jin and Yi-Mae went out to buy medicine"

Her eyes widen „They went out, at such a time?"

„Yeah" He tilts his head „Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head, eyes shadowed „No, nothing" She turns around „Sorry, gotta go" _/This isn't good at all/_

 _I wish you would listen_

 _/How could they go out? Didn't at least one of them notice_ who _is currently running around?!/_ She swears heavily under her breath while running to the medicine store Jin usually goes to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah arrives in the deserted streets just as Yi-Mae traps Be-Gak's whip with his sword in a building. She jumps into the air, materializing spears and throwing them at the maniac. He notices them and destroys them, giving the others time to get away.

Be-Gak looks into the direction the others vanished into „..." He smirks „Seems like they got away" He turns to her „And you-" He stops mid-sentence, staring at her „Purple hair...? You... are... that woman that was... with Yi-Mae that one time..."

He walks up to her and Sarah tries to summon a weapon but he grips her wrist. She glares at him but he only stares back dumbfounded.

After a moment, he smirks and starts to chuckle „So that's what it was...!" He grins at her with widened eyes „You're her! You're definitly her! You are that woman that was with Yi-Mae, you are Sarah!"

 _Do everyone a favor and stop..._

He chuckles and Sarah summons a halberd with her free hand but Be-Gak grabs it, the weapon clattering to the ground. She struggles and somehow gets out of his grasp. She turns around and runs, only for Be-Gak to grab her shoulder and push her against a building.

„Do you think you could run away easily?" He questions with a smirk „You don't remember, do you? ...Of course you don't, Jackie wouldn't be so silent if that were the case"

„What the hell do you-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The front doors doors are thrown open violently „YI-MAE, COME HERE OR ELSE...!"

„I'm up here, no need to shout" He answeres calmly from the roof „Where have you been?"

She grows even more angry „You could have helped me after Jin got away! That's your fault!"

 _I'm going to tie you to a tree!_

„What's my fault?" He asks clueless.

She grows red in the face and points at him „Everything. Just. Everything!"

Mu-Young and the rest come out of the house „What are you shouting for?" The Yongma user wonders.

„Gotaya! That's what!" She throws a fit.

„Who's Gotaya?" Maru asks Mu-Young.

„No clue..."

„Are you okay, nunim?" Jin asks worried.

When she sees his worried face she calms down and smiles shakily „Yeah... Somewhat"

„You don't look fine though" Baek-Jeong comments from the side-lines.

 _I'm going to teach each and every single one of them a lesson..._

„Well, I do feel a bit sick in the stomach..." She admits while averting Jin's worried eyes „But that's not because I'm hurt. Rather because of what happened" She looks at Yi-Mae again and yells „And that's your fault! You know I'm not strong enough to fight against someone like that!"

„You got away, didn't you?" The Tal replies innocent.

She grows furious again and throws a materialized frying pan at him, headshotting him „Yeah! But I needed Darkness' help! And he was sleeping so I had to wake him up! Not to mention getting away to wake him up! And then he transported _too_ far, that's why he was too exhausted to bring us back into the city! And don't make me tell you why it was so hard to get away!"

„Then why don't you tell me? Maybe I will regret it and apologize" He states.

She grows red with a huge tick-mark, throwing a 10t stone at him „I told you not to! I wouldn't tell you anyway!"

 _Please, for us..._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _(a few hours earlier~)_

„What the hell do you-"

Sarah shuts up the very next second as she is pushed against the wall, Be-Gak grabbing her wrists once more and completely trapping her against the wall, making her unable to move.

She tries to struggle but is unable to move at all. After a while of useless struggeling, she has an idea and bites down on his shoulder, making him draw back for a short amount of time, giving her enough time to run ahead and take Darkness out of her bag.

She wakes the black, shadow-oozing weasel up „Teleport! Anywhere, just teleport us outta here!"

A hand grabs her arm when black swirls wrap around her, sending her away. She collapses on the ground of a grassy mountain, giant black claws before her. She takes hold of them and pulls herself up, a man with glowing green eyes and a black, shadow-like body before her.

„Thanks, and sorry for waking you up, Darkness" She smiles at him.

Darkness shakes his head and turns back into a weasel, Sarah picking him up.

 _Don't think I can't see it_

„Now" She looks around „Where are we?"


	6. Why now?

**Sorry for the long wait. Hehe...**

* * *

 **A wish is a wish:** Why now?

„So you found the doctor?" Sarah asks Mu-Young.

„Yeah" Mu-Young answeres.

„At least something" She sighs „I hope Jin will really heal as soon as the doc said"

„You seem tired, Nuna, are you alright?" Maru asks worried.

She shifts his eyes into his direction „I am? I fell asleep last night. Something big will happen soon"

„How do you know?" Ha-Na-Rin wonders.

 _I want... to remain there longer_

Sarah looks to the ground and closes her eyes „Instinct. I can't say what though"

„You're not making sense" The old woman comments.

Sarah sighs „Whatever. I don't want to remember" She turns around and is already at the door.

„What don't you want to remember?" Baek-Jeong wonders while munching on something.

„..." She tilts her head a bit „Those beings. Silent screams. The horror on his face... I just... hate to remember those things"

„Wow, what an helpful explanation" Ha-Na-Rin says.

„You don't know anything" Sarah hisses coldly, glaring at her „Fate cannot be changed once it's final!"

She leaves with an angry expression, Ha-Na-Rin looking shocked at the place Sarah just stood at. She opens her mouth and closes it again, opening it once more, however, not a single word is said. The old Tal looks like she was just hit really hard with a blunt object. The others look at her confused.

 _You will never understand what I mean_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Sarah watches as Mu-Young wakes up after Jin stops the butcher from painting his face. She shrugs and goes into town to think. A lot of things happened and her dreams and ability have been worrying her.

There are scared faces, screams and so _familiar_ **voices**. Sometimes it's quiet in the dreams, sometimes she can't see anything but she can feel things. And it _hurts._ So, so much. Her whole body aches then, even after waking up. She has to calm down.

Seeing that walking around isn't helping she goes home to study to get it off her thoughts. Surely the boys can keep Jin out of trouble for a day.

...Right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's awfully quiet. Sarah stops herself from knocking at Jin's door. It's far too quiet for the rowdy bunch in there. She slowly opens the door. She can see Jin lean against the wall and the rest sitting around somewhere. Jin doesn't notice her but Yi-Mae.

„What's going on?" She asks strict but worried. Silence is never a good sign.

He points into the direction of the house „Mu-Young came back seriously poisoned. Baek-Jeong carried him here. We don't know what's going to happen but Sae-Ha's looking after him with the female human doctor"

„What happened?"

„According to Baek-Jeong, they were attacked by a Chachaoong that's like a snake"

„I... never heard of one like that..." Sarah mutters quietly, looking at Yi-Mae questionally.

„I haven't either but there are a lot of weird guys running among us"

She looks at the ground in thought „I will keep watch around the house then" She looks at Jin „Try to cheer him up... please"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They called her on the phone. Mu-Young woke up but Chuh-Yong came and took him with him. Having a faint idea where they could be and using her learned tracking ability she finds them on a mountain.

Rain is pouring down from the heavens strongly so she can't see very well but she can make out something gigantic before it suddenly disappears and the gravity that she just notices was previously in place, along with it.

She jumps beside her friend as Chuh-Yong vanishes. She turns to the 'awakened' Jin „Are you okay?"

„I am" He replies calmly „Can you go ahead. I need to catch up to Gotaya and the twin"

„Sure" She replies, feeling a bit awkward for just having arrived and goes ahead. A twin, huh? It's probably an irregular of the first generation that Chuh-Yong wanted to get rid of. Makes sense but does that mean the gravity came from the Lord? Why would he interfere.

„Yuna the Bloody Mary"

She freezes. Nobody has called her that in a very long time. She spins around, stepping back at seeing Jack in front of her. The pressure in the air increases.


	7. Past

**A wish is a wish:** Past

„Yes, that is correct..." She responds shakily „Is there... any reason for you to come here?"

He stays silent, instead telporting the two of time. Sarah looks around shocked from the sudden change in scenery. She doesn't like this place. Not one bit.

They are at a cliff. She can look over the side to see a river and a slim shore. Somehow it terrifies her, even more since...

„Do you remember this place?" He wonders, his voice giving nothing about his intentions.

She looks over the sides again „I was born here... But this place terrifies me for some reason" She knows he would know should she lie „Something tells me something terrible happened here"

„It did" He responds, looking at the sky „Before Chuh-Yong was with me, I had a friend. She died here, at the shore below us. ...I could not honour her wish, neither could the others"

„Wish?" She feels unsafe now, uneasy, afraid. Something isn't right. It suddenly comes to her „There... was a village near here once... wasn't there? I heard about it. It... _disappeared..._ long before my birth"

„I know. She used to be there nearly everyday. And we all knew. But we didn't stop it"

„Why did she die?"

„...The most accurate question would be 'How' but 'Why' isn't completely wrong" He takes his eyes off the sky „She... let herself fall off the edge of the cliff. She fell into the river. The reason was the village. Somehow we knew. We came here but... We could only fish her out of the water. She died shortly after"

„Who is 'we'?"

„Every Chachaoong she knew. In other words, every Chachaoong that lived at the time"

„Why tell me all of this?"

„... The throne will go to the second soon. I thought about it for a while. You care alot about Jayun, do you not? My friend cared a lot about the Chachaoongs she knew. ...Bigak was one she cared a lot about as well. I don't think she'd want something to happen to him. You are more than you think you are. Do you think you chose 'Sarah' as an alias out of coincidence. That name is familiar to you, so you chose it. It was my friends name. Do me a favor, Sarah..." He looks into her eyes „And sleep"

The world fades to black as red fills her vision.


	8. Wishgranter

**A wish is a wish:** Wishgranter

~Many years in the past~

„Wait up!" A male, seemingly in his teens, yells „Don't leave me behind"

„Then run faster" The female woman says. She's dressed in a loose grey coat with blue outlining and has light violet hair „How are you going to run from bullies like this?"

„I'm not going to run" He states „If they want a fight, they get one. Besides no one would bully me"

„Sure, sure. Come on Bigak, faster"

„Ugh... I hate you"

„You seem to hate everything"

„True"

„Come on, faster"

„Ye- Wha!" Bigak trips on a vine, stumbling a bit before he regains his balance and runs again.

„Since when were you this clumsy, Bigak?"

„I'm not clumsy!" 

„Sure"

After a while, the two come to a stop at a rocky mountain side. They sit down on some stones.

„Why do you care so much anyway Sarah?" Bigak asks slightly curious.

„You're my family you know, I raised you after all!"

He looks at her unamused „I could already take care of myself when you found me"

„I know. But it still feels like I did. I mean it, you're like a brother to me"

„Quit teasing me! Y-... You... You horrible old hag!" He reponds sharply with a stutter.

„Excuse me? I'm not that old..." She replies with a slight pout. She sighs and sits up.

Bigak perks up „Where are you going?"

She glances at him „To the village"

He shoots up into a standing position „Before you're going there I'm going to tie you to a tree!"

„Come on, I will be back shortly" She smiles at him softly.

„No, just- no! At least I have common sense! You don't if you still keep going there!"

„You're overreating" She tells him with a small chuckle „Everything is alright. I'm alright"

„It's not! You're not!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Ah, Gasun" Sarah waves at the monk like Chachaoong „How are you?"

„Mmh~? I'm okay" He replies in his usual manner „Why do you-... No, nevermind..."

„Hm?"

„It's nothing. You're on your way somewhere right? I won't stop you, have fun"

She smiles at him „Thanks Gasun, I will be going, have a nice day"

She waves and goes her way.

Gasun lowers his staff a bit „Don't think I can't see it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So he just kept trying to stop me" Sarah complains slightly.

„I can understand him" Ha Na Rin answeres „You have to stop going to that village Sarah. Please, for us..."

„...Sorry, I can't" She hisses. Ha Na Rin flinches and Sarah notices „Forgive me, I lost control over myself for a moment..."

„It's alright"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun-Ryang stares at the trees in front of him, not minding his students behind him „Do everyone a favor and stop..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Sarah...?" A quiet voice calls out.

„Jack!" Something jumps at him from behind and hugs him „Long time no see!"

„Yes. I wanted to talk with you"

„Mh?"

„It's because of the village. Stop. Just stop. It's not good for you to keep going there"

„Jack, I can take care of myself" She tells him „Besides, if I'm not there , someone else has to take the burnden. And humans can't endure that much"

„You're not a human!" He exclaims rather loud, shocking her. Jack is never loud.

She calms down again „It's because I'm a Chachaoong. ...Hey Jack. You know, you're always by my side when I feel like I need someone"

„Why won't you listen? I'm sure I'm not the only one telling you to stop" He questions her, worry evident in his voice „That place is dangerous, you really have to stop"

„Sorry Jack, I can't"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah's back in the forest. She just came from the village. A hand grabs her arm and she flinches.

„I wish you would listen" Bigak explains.

„Let go!" Sarah orders him harshly, the pain getting unbearable.

He doesn't let her go, instead he grips her tighter „You always say you're fine when you come back from the village but I know that you're lying. Remove your coat"

„I won't" She tells him, wincing from the pain in her arm.

He narrowns his eyes and tries to open it himself. Sarah, being the older and stronger one, over powers him and pins him to a tree with her elbow at his throat. She lets go as soon as she pushes him to the tree. The force of the impact was too much. Part of her coat falls off as she holds her throbbing arm. Her exposed shoulder are full of cuts and bruises.

He grits his teeth „I knew it! I just knew it!"

She smiles up at him weakly „It's okay-"

„It's not! At this rate you'll die. You'll die! You'll die, you forsaken idiot!"

Her expression becomes shadowed „You will never understand"

„Of course I won't! Stop being brave. There are times when one is supposed to be a coward, and not brave!" He growls at her „If I have to I will go there and beat them all up. Kill them even. You're the one person I will protect, after all, you always protected me"

„Bigak..." She starts and glares at him „Don't. You. Dare. I know what they're doing is wrong but you shouldn't harm them. Have you forgotten Jacks rules? You mustn't kill without qualified reason"

„Then stop going there! Then I won't have a reason!"

Angry, she teleports away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been enough. She has the path and the key to fate. She knows vaguely what will happen, she always knew but it won't stop her. She stops at the edge of the cliff, her three pursuers stop shortly behind her. She turns to them.

She grins, satisfied, kicking the edge of the cliff and herself off it „I've been chosen by God"

No one knew what she wished for in that moment, as she fell through the air.

A splash was heard and the three run away in fright.

Something lifts her body out of the water, a skeletal red hand, and places her on the shore.

„Stay with me!" She can hear Jack's muffled voice, her vision clearing a bit. He holds her in his arms.

„I already thought it would end like this..." She says quietly „It's okay..."

„Sarah!" She can't turn her head but she can see Bigak sitting down next to Jack, he seems to see it's the end but... „Please... please... it can't end this way...Please, Sarah..." He's trying his best to sound encouraging.

„I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer... Trust me, I want... to remain here longer. But... I can't" She coughs out „Can't you... smile for... me?"

Their faces turn even more negative, sad.

She smiles weakly „I'm tired... I will sleep now, 'kay?"

„Wha-? Don't" Bigak exclaims but it's too late, her eyes already closed, her breathing stopped.

By now, a lot of other Chachaoong were already there, having noticed the presence of the King and the bad aura in the air.

Sarah died. Their best friend, their family. The granter of wishes died. And that village is at fault.

„ _I'm going to teach each and every single one of them a lesson.."_


	9. End

**This chapter is short. There's no action, I suck at action. It's simply a terrible chapter.**

 **...Sorry.**

* * *

 **A wish is a wish:** End

~Back in the present~

Sarah wakes up slowly. She blinks, a grey ceiling above her that she can't recall from anywhere. She feels like she was run over multiple times as she sits up. She stands up from the bed she was lying on and goes to the only door this room has.

She pushes it open and sees a long hallway before her. She takes the left path and continues walking, indifferent expression on her face. There aren't any presences in the building. She has to hurry. She was out for a long time as far as she can tell with her internal clock. If she doesn't, something bad will happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Materialized spears rain down on the battlefield the Chachaoongs created. Between the ones battling, into materialized weapons, breaking spells. Dust that was created is vanishing, revealing the source.

A woman. Light purple hair, violet robe with a blue pattern that resembles waves. Four people freeze at the sight, memories resurfacing.

Ha Na Rin is the first to run up to her „Sarah!" She reaches out but the woman steps aside, evading her old friend.

She speaks up instead „I interrupt this battle with the authority granted to me by the King. Stop this useless struggle. Bloodshed will get you nowhere. I can hear your very wishes and with that your course of action. Stop before you will eternally regret"

-The End-


End file.
